


The Truth About Cupid

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Loki is horrified by mortal's depiction of Cupid, M/M, Valentine's Day, all the gods exist, implied future threesome with Eros, implied sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: “What is that supposed to be?” Loki asked, staring at the winged cherub hanging from the ceiling.  His nose curled like he smelled something particularly foul and Tony couldn’t help but laugh at him.“That’s Cupid.  It’s Valentine’s Day soon and he shoots people in the ass with arrows and makes them fall in love.  Or something like that.  I don’t know.”"Cupid most certainly does NOT look like that."orLoki sets the record straight about Cupid.  He is not a winged baby.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117584
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	The Truth About Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/gifts).



> The first of my requested V-day fics. Obsessive Trash requested FrostIron and this is what happened. Enjoy.
> 
> Not beta-ed.
> 
> all info about Cupid/Eros basically taken from Wikipedia and twisted however I wanted, so yeah.

“What is that supposed to be?” Loki asked, staring at the winged cherub hanging from the ceiling. His nose curled like he smelled something particularly foul and Tony couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“That’s Cupid. It’s Valentine’s Day soon and he shoots people in the ass with arrows and makes them fall in love. Or something like that. I don’t know.”

“ _That_ is supposed to be Cupid?” Loki said, pointing at the rather hideous decoration.

“Yeah?” Tony replied, giving him a confused look. “Why?”

“Cupid is most certainly _not_ a winged baby. Where do you mortals get these ideas?”

“What do you mean he’s not a winged baby?” Tony asked, waving his hand. “He’s not real.”

Loki arched his eyebrow.

“Right?” Tony said.

Loki sighed, walking over to Tony and placing his hands on his shoulders. “Tony, my love, you are speaking to the god of mischief. You are well aware of the fact that Asgardians were worshipped as gods. Why does it surprise you to learn that the other pantheons exist?”

Tony stared for a moment, eyes darting between Loki and the hanging Cupid.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What’s he really look like then?”

Loki gave him a wicked grin. “Oh, you’d like him. His shoulders are broader than Thor’s, his hair is like spun bronze and his eyes are the green of spring leaves. He does not have wings, though he does carry a very nice bow. He has Daddy issues to rival our own.”

“We should invite him to the club,” Tony said dryly, pulling his gaze back to Loki. Loki smirked, the corner of lips curling up into a smirk.

“I’m quite certain he would like that. The Greek and Roman gods are so very…promiscuous.”

“Wait. Are they all real? All the stories?”

Loki tugged Tony closer, his lips hovering just over the smaller man’s. “I could tell you all about the various deities and what they do, Anthony.”

“Or?” Tony whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Or…I can call Cupid, although he prefers to go by Eros, and you can discover the truth for yourself.”

Tony nodded energetically. “Yes, that one. Let’s do that.”

Loki laughed, sealing their lips together in a rough kiss. Tony felt the air around them waver as Loki transported them to the penthouse, their clothes disappearing somewhere along the way. Tony found himself on the bed, staring up at Loki as he lowered himself across Tony’s body.

“Let me get you ready for him,” Loki practically purred into his ear, hands tracing designs down warm skin.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to me,” Tony gasped.

Loki laughed, teeth sinking into Tony’s hip.

He planned on making it a very happy Valentine’s Day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
